This new carnation cultivar was originated in 1978 as a seedling resulting from my crossing of the variety known as "Raggio di Sole" (i.e., "Ray of Sunlight") as the seed parent, which has a flower that is orange in color and is identified in my records under U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,739, with an unnamed variety identified in my records under U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,763, which has a flower that is yellow in color. This crossing was done by me at my breeding establishment in San Remo, Italy, with the object of producing an improved carnation variety particularly suitable for commercial propagation and the production of cut flowers. Reproduction of this new plant was done by means of cuttings from the original seedling and continued propagation under conventional greenhouse conditions through successive generations has demonstrated conclusively that the novel characteristics of the new plant hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.